


Hoods

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: See No Evil [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, alternative universe canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Catelyn is a bitch as usual.





	Hoods

She’s a lady, & he’s well, a bastard. He’s a Snow & she’s a Stark. Sansa Stark is well bred and beautiful, her father is friends with the king and he’s just her father’s bastard. ‘Sansa,’ Said Jon. She looked beautiful, she had a blue gabled hood with black gems on the wings. ‘Is that heavy?’ He asks her. ‘Yes, I’d do anything to take it off,’ She’s an 11 year old, and he’s 14 years old. ‘Then take it off,’ ‘I’ll get in trouble from my mother,’ ‘Who cares,’ Jon said, ‘Lady Stark has other things to do than tell her daughter to put back on a hat,’ ‘True,’ Said Sansa, ‘will you help me take it off?’ He helped her pull off the hood. ‘Thank you Jon,’ Her hair was now a mess of red curls. ‘You’re beautiful,’


End file.
